Burn in blue
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Una de muchas veces que Defteros se quemó. [Defteros x Asmita, yaoi, oneshot] *LC*


Dedicado a **Akira** :3 hay algunas (muchas) referencias a nuestro rol. Como que todo esto me lo imagino en una versión levemente alterada de ese universo. Amo a tu Asmita TOT gracias por permitirme usar una de sus frases! y a Tuti por betear :3 El fanart de fic es de Ang.

**Advertencia**: lemon

* * *

**Burn in Blue**

* * *

El espasmo en sus cejas fue diminuto. El respingo de su cuerpo, nada notable; pero dentro de su estómago sintió el punzón de calor como si fuera real y la transferencia hubiera sucedido sobre su piel. Fuego en el aire.

Rompió la posición de meditación y acarició palma contra palma en actitud exploratoria. Descubrió una leve capa de sudor, pero la temperatura no iba más allá de lo normal. Aspiró probando el oxígeno y rearmando las percepciones de _su_ realidad, sin dejar de absorber la del otro al mismo tiempo.

Y quemaba.

_«Sal de mi cabeza»._

Curvó los labios sutilmente. El aire surgió en un suspiro calmo. Le dio espacio sólo un momento antes de volver a alcanzarlo.

Invasivo. Desde que lo conoció había sido así con él. Había visto lo más profundo de él, los pensamientos zigzagueantes que solían rodear celosamente a la idea de su propia inexistencia y la valía aumentada del hermano. Incluso después de la bifurcación y de haber sido testigo de su desesperación más cruda y la fractura de sus sueños pueriles, opinaba que quedaba mucho por revelar.

Y sabía que sus reclamos no eran sinceros, que incluso esperaba la compañía no solicitada durante los lapsos en que sus sentidos le permitían explayarse a niveles insospechados, cuando estaba a punto de calcinación entre el magma, en porfiada búsqueda de darle forma a un poder en bruto, caótico. _Llameante._

Entonces, poco antes de que aquél se creyera a punto de sucumbir al abrasante ambiente, era cuando sentía el chispeo de cosmos ajeno que retaba al suyo y le empujaba a arder un segundo más. Un minuto más. Una hora más.

No había ocasión en que no renegara de él. Si había impuesto tanta distancia física de su alguna-vez-hogar era porque no le interesaba él ni nadie más. Nadie más que aún existiera.

La conexión se cortó. Siempre sucedía cuando Defteros rasgaba los límites del séptimo sentido y la exaltación de los recuerdos se desbordaba, trayendo a Aspros como una influencia mitigante.

Debería ser todo lo contrario; había iniciado este camino de conflagración por su hermano. Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas y la escaldante erosión de la soledad, su verdadero objetivo parecía borronearse cual aire distorsionado por calor.

Entre la población de la isla había ganado reputación demoniaca, pero aún sentía inasequible el verdadero estado que sofocaría culpas y rencores.

No dejaría de intentar. No quería hablar de destino —no se llevaba bien con el término—, pero no había nada más ahora y era correcto. Debía serlo si el otro no lo detenía.

Apoyó las manos en la tierra humeante y emergió de la lava. Caminó chorreando el plasma alumbrado conforme su cosmos remitía a cada paso, privándolo poco a poco de la protección que en ocasiones no bastaba. Con frecuencia la temperatura acababa afectándolo y su cuerpo padecía los efectos.

Entre las sombras ondulantes de la caverna, alzó la mano hasta que pudo ver los rastros de quemaduras que venía arrastrando desde hacía semanas. No llegaba a curar cuando ya estaba otra vez tocando roca ígnea o sumergiéndose en fuego. Y había momentos en que su concentración fluctuaba, surgían puntos vulnerables en su coraza invisible y acababa sufriendo quemaduras serias. Lucía parches de cicatrices en los brazos y espalda debido a las primeras ocasiones en que había sido particularmente torpe para bloquear el efecto de la lava.

Descansó. Ahí mismo sobre la tierra caliente y entre vapores abrasantes, indolente al calvario de sus pulmones y el hervor de sus sesos. Era parte del entrenamiento. De la _conversión_.

Sucumbió a un profundo sopor durante el cual el proceso interno de reparación contendía contra los efectos deteriorantes del viciado ambiente. Estuvo así largo rato, deseando que la nada fuera absoluta tan sólo una vez. Como cuando la oscuridad era familiar y confiable.

Debió compartirla. O debió dejarla atrás e ir tras una pizca de lo que su hermano tenía.

Ahora la oscuridad se movía y pinchaba, aplastaba. Volteó la cabeza al lado contrario sin darse cuenta. La noción de estar acompañado tomó forma lánguidamente en su consciencia. La presión de una mirada perspicaz que no existía se filtró a través de sus sentidos dormidos y, de la mano con el cosmos de respirable equilibrio, espantó algunas de las sombras arremolinadas en sus habituales pesadillas.

Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, aclimatándose a la realidad de la indeseable visita antes de enfrentarla tal cual.

Fue incorporándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado frente a él. Llevó una mano a su propia frente, apretó contra su cráneo ansiando que las palpitaciones cesaran. La febrícula que el aire estancado forzaba sobre él y los sueños huracanados siempre le dejaban con esta sensación. Un vago eco de la noche en que las espinas fueron expuestas.

Alzó su mirada aletargadamente. Asmita lucía tranquilo, con cierta eterna expectativa en relación con él que nunca le resultaría descifrable. Estaba pulcro, su piel impoluta, sus cabellos siempre estúpidamente lustrosos y lacios, su cosmos sutilmente vivo explorándolo con cinismo y soltando un gentil fulgor. Rompía de un modo grotesco con el escenario de resplandores retorcidos que morían entre las irregularidades de la roca.

—¿A qué has venido? —Anotó la diminuta vibración en sus párpados y el efímero corte de su respiración. Siempre tenía que tomar todo en cuenta con él. Hasta el balanceo involuntario de mechones sobre su frente parecía ser parte de su intrincado proceso comunicativo.

—Hueles a fuego. —Asmita arrugó la nariz y completó—: Y a una semana sin bañarte.

Defteros sopló aire por la nariz, fastidiado. Rascó su brazo con algo de furia y bajó la mirada involuntariamente. Notó entonces los escasos rastros de tierra en el extremo de sus mantos, y algo que sostenía entre sus manos. Un pequeño frasco que dejó resguardado en su regazo.

—Sólo dos días. —Su respuesta divirtió al rubio; si bien no sonrió, dejó evidenciado su sentir en el movimiento ligero con el que se apartó un poco de cabello de la cara.

En ese segundo, Defteros vio el mismo gesto repetido infinidad de veces en sus memorias. En un Asmita más pequeño y curioso, un Asmita descolocado ante lo que aprendían juntos, un Asmita condescendiente, un Asmita contrariado por los secretos y otro con una sonrisa que rayaba en burla. Otro más, con la mirada y los labios entreabiertos y la piel cocida en el sudor de ambos.

Defteros pasó saliva y repitió su pregunta, esta vez entre dientes. Asmita se acercó extendiendo una mano hasta encontrar la de aquél, que se dejó agarrar renuentemente.

—Te quemaste otra vez.

Otra vez. Una de muchas. Y hasta ahora no había venido. ¿Qué tenía esta ocasión de diferente?

Asmita le hizo girar su palma hacia arriba y deslizó las yemas con esa singular ligereza que equivalía a lectura táctil. Las caricias intensas en su sutilidad creaban incipientes cosquillas sobre las líneas que dividían su mano y que se hallaban cuarteadas por quemaduras.

Asmita estudió cada centímetro dañado, la incrementada aspereza y la textura de las ampollas. En su rostro no habitaba ninguna expresión mientras lo tocaba, apenas arqueaba las cejas o ladeaba imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

Defteros olvidó su duda pendiente. De pronto el por qué no importaba tanto como el _por qué hasta ahora_. Su mirada brumosa quedó fija sobre su mano entregada y aquellas otras que resbalaban suaves sobre la piel morena, alcanzando su brazo y las vendas chamuscadas.

Asmita rompió el contacto. Defteros parpadeó, despabilándose. Se hizo consciente de lo mucho que se había descompuesto dentro de él con tan poco —apenas una probada de toque humano—, y apretó los dientes en un gesto de rechazo ante su vulnerabilidad frente a influencias brillantes.

Dejó su mirada adusta sobre el lago cercano de lava mientras Asmita revelaba el contenido del frasco.

—Esto ayudará —dijo al tomar de nuevo la mano de Defteros. Usó sus dedos para convencer a los del otro de abrirse y esparció el curativo ungüento con la punta de su índice y medio.

Defteros se removió incomodado tanto por la sensación reanimadora de la sustancia como por lo inconcebible de la situación entera.

—¿Viniste a curarme? —Adornó su pregunta con un resoplido arisco. No podía ser tan simple.

—Lo siento.

Defteros entrecerró los ojos, sus hombros se encogieron fuera de su control y hubiera arrebatado su mano si el agarre de Asmita no fuera infalible, pese a su aparente gentileza. Asmita frunció el ceño al percibir su agitación, y de inmediato corrigió:

—Siento cada vez que te quemas.

Defteros dejó ir el aire que había contenido y admitió que no entendía lo que sucedía consigo mismo, porque ¿cómo podía aliviarle la ausencia de una disculpa que había fantaseado casi a diario, prediciéndola reparadora y _requerida_?

—Yo no te llamo.

Asmita simplemente invadía. Como hizo desde el primer momento, colándose por resquicios de defensas inmaduras hasta convertirse en parte esencial de la inestable construcción que era el Segundo.

Defteros sujetó la muñeca de Asmita, cancelando la curación. El botecito quedó en la tierra y él inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia el menor hasta que su nariz encontró espacio sobre la unión de cuello y hombro, y pudo olfatear el aroma que lo estaba espoleando desde hacía minutos, y que ocasionalmente deliraba cuando el salvajismo del magma a su alrededor parecía incontrolable.

Bosque y miel. Y las esencias exóticas que encendía al meditar.

Su aliento empujó hilos dorados y calentó la piel conforme tirones cortos pero seguros apartaban la tela que cubría el hombro.

El colmillo derecho de Defteros pinchó su propio labio inferior cuando sintió la mano de Asmita sobre su cabeza, arrastrándose con la satisfecha lerdez de reconocer lo de uno. Sus dedos se atoraron en marañas, deshicieron unas cuantas, y bajaron sobre la larga y desarreglada melena hasta conocer la tiesura de algunas puntas chamuscadas.

Una mano de Defteros midió su cintura y jaloneó arrimándolo. La otra permanecía encajada en la tierra que palpitaba eternamente con los gruñidos del volcán, y vibraciones de la lava siempre móvil debajo del terreno y alrededor.

Asmita sujetó sus hombros, trató de comandar con movimientos calculados y buscar un acomodo conveniente, no sólo dejarse envolver por el otro, porque un abrazo torpe no era lo que buscaba. Separó sus rodillas y flanqueó las piernas de Defteros con ellas, hallando espacio en sus muslos para sentarse.

Las uñas de Defteros se enterraron en su espalda baja y arrugaron agresivamente su manto. El mismo Defteros parecía reprobar el impulso de tocarlo. Asmita sonrió conmovido, tanto por la franqueza de sus acciones, como por verlo capaz de profesarle deseo aun después de su participación en el desgraciado final de Aspros de Géminis.

—Si lo sentías allá, ¿entonces qué haces aquí? —La voz ronca vibró directamente contra el lado de su cuello sobre el cual flotaban los labios de Defteros, quien no estaba seguro de lo que quería escuchar de Asmita. Ya debía saber que era un calor mortal, que el aire enrarecido no insuflaba vida, que la lava nunca dejaba de chasquear y burbujear, y que su cosmos estaba muy lejos de poder arder ilimitadamente. No había más que descubrir aquí.

Los dedos de Asmita viajaron lentos sobre su clavícula, dibujando líneas en el sudor. El pecho de Defteros se infló de más, y su mirada bajó a inspeccionar el trayecto confiado de las níveas manos que repasaron cada músculo endurecido y caliente de su torso.

—No era suficiente.

Chispas lejanas y fiebres eventuales nunca bastarían. Asmita conocía el potencial de Defteros y había experimentado el verdadero grado al que su piel podía encenderse. No quería renunciar a nada de ello. No podía, tal vez. Desde que vio en él y se halló entre las zarzas, sólo soñaba con ellas, los secretos protegidos con celo del mundo entero menos él, y los sentimientos horriblemente humanos que se escondían entre las retorcidas raíces espinadas. Y debajo de todo: poder arrasador.

_No era suficiente._ El eco fue poderoso. Tal vez era justo eso lo que sus oídos ansiaban, pensó Defteros. Al menos su sangre reaccionó ajetreada y vapuleó a sus manos para arrancar ropa. Asmita no mostró objeción, y el sonrojo en su rostro que —en opinión de Defteros— había demorado en aparecer, le instigó a revelar todo lo que necesitara del extranjero, y a estrujar donde se le antojara ver rojo y erizado. Se concentró en las piernas a las que halaba para provocar roces entre sus pelvis, y subía a su cintura para acercarlo, a lo que Asmita se resistía para no interrumpir las imperativas caricias sobre su pecho y vientre.

Dirigió los dedos hacia abajo y realizó un gesto cuestionador al palpar el frente del pantalón. Defteros esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y temblorosa por la excitación.

—Perdí el botón. —De Asmita jamás recibía miradas cómplices, pero las curvaturas de sus labios proveían el mismo efecto.

Asmita metió la mano en el pantalón, sobresaltándolo y sacándole un gruñido. Nunca había sido tímido para tocarlo como si lo hiciera consigo mismo. Los mesurados apretones y las fricciones siguieron un ritmo que se perfeccionó con el vertiginoso aumento de temperatura.

Defteros cerró los ojos, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó jadeos y dejó a sus manos actuar por instinto sobre el cuerpo del menor, y a su propio cuerpo removerse en busca de repetir roces y mantener a la electricidad en un estado demente. Entre pensamientos arremolinados, contó uno a uno los días que no tuvo a nadie, y rió del Defteros que juró no necesitar a nadie más.

Entreabrió los ojos. Evaluó a Asmita de la cabeza a los pies. El cabello ya no lucía tan ordenado gracias a los vaivenes que realizaba sobre su regazo; la piel que no dejó de tentar estaba salpicada de manchas rojas —algunas que parecían sombras de sus dedos—, el miembro desatendido se restregaba contra su erección capturada, y el par de fuertes muslos apretaban los suyos con impaciencia.

Defteros bufó y buscó a tientas el recipiente que había rodado cerca de allí. El ungüento, prácticamente derretido por el calor, sirvió un mejor propósito y facilitó su paso. Embarró con premura entre sus glúteos y los sostuvo, dividiéndolos y presionándolos entre sus yemas resbaladizas, mientras rozaba su erección desesperantemente sobre la sensible zona que lo invitaba con espasmos y más calor. Absurdo calor.

_¿Todavía no es suficiente?_ Pensó al penetrarlo, y trituró gemidos entre sus muelas antes de lanzar las caderas hacia arriba. Un par de veces más y frunció el ceño, resopló y miró el rostro del otro donde interpretó una especie de concentración que no compartía. Se sintió fuera de sincronía. La posición le desesperó rápidamente. Asmita tenía demasiado control, imponía distancia apoyándose en sus hombros y no le permitía sumergirse en él con plenitud.

Después de las primeras embestidas marcadas por frustración, lo empujó sobre la tierra para estar encima, superarlo con su peso, y entonces sí invadir con todo el vigor que sus entrañas reclamaban. A cada arremetida pensó en el pasado reciente, sus momentos dentro del océano de lava y los destellos de conciencia foránea que llegaban sin invitación a fustigarlo. A recordarle que no estaba del todo solo y que todavía no era lo que se había propuesto ser.

Las piernas de Asmita envolvieron su cintura, sobre sus antebrazos tenía el par de manos sudadas comprimiendo con fuerza inhumana. Bajo él, Asmita se retorcía perfectamente por el contacto del suelo rocoso y caldeado contra su espalda, y convulsionaba a la par de respiros estrangulados cuando él no sólo entraba, sino que arrasaba.

Los cabellos azules y salvajemente largos —que no estaban amalgamados sobre su espalda por el sudor— azotaban contra la piel de ambos. Se escuchaban los impactos de músculos húmedos, y el almizcle se revolvía con el azufre exaltando pulmones ya hastiados del entorno tórrido. Y entre el rito obsesivo de propulsión y tensión, Defteros apenas logró hablar:

—Abre los ojos. —La rasposa voz resultó siniestra entre los crujidos del magma y las sombras bailantes que sólo uno de ellos podía apreciar.

El estremecimiento de Asmita fue violento y doloroso. Bajo sus párpados temblorosos, pretendió dirigir el enfoque de su mirada hacia Defteros. Aprovechó la disminución de su ritmo y acercó las manos a su rostro, donde agarró mechones empapados con una mano y piel tostada con otra. Nada de cuero o metal ya. Se quedó respirando boquiabierto, dando respingos cuando aquél se arrastraba fuera de él; tortuoso antes de volver y forzarlo a sacudirse.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Defteros admitía necesitar algo de él.

No le había pedido nada desde aquella noche que le rogó no acercarse y extrajo angustiosamente la peor solución de su parte.

No pidió una explicación después. No exigió una disculpa por haber sido agente destructor de su limitado, ensombrecido e infinitamente preciado mundo. No solicitó ayuda para soportar el peso de sus actos. Ni siquiera le ordenaba con seriedad que dejara de involucrarse en sus entrenamientos.

Movió los dedos trémulos sobre su cara. Ubicó de memoria su boca y se impulsó hacia arriba para morder suavemente el borde de sus labios, sentir un escalofrío de gusto al notarlo sorprendido y momentos después recibir la retaliación deseada. El leve y juguetón punzar de un canino, enseguida su lengua cálida y sedienta abriéndose paso. Una succión comedida, la siguiente desesperada. Caricias largas atropelladas por otras torpes. El contacto se convirtió en un beso que se debían desde la despedida que nunca tuvieron.

_"¿De qué color es el fuego más intenso?"_ Fantasmas de su propia voz arañaron su espalda, erizando la hilera de vértebras que se arqueó en reflejo al hormigueante frío. La calidez volvió inmediatamente después, cuando recordó la torpeza de Defteros al explicarle el color de aquellas chispas que creía ver en su eterna oscuridad, cada vez que el gemelo le provocaba lo de justo ahora: ignición sensorial.

No siguió cuestionando su petición.

Asmita abrió los párpados. Un crimen contra la mirada que tenía a ínfima distancia. Defteros quedó cegado por el par de ojos muertos que parecían albergar lumbre titilante en su acuosidad.

Para Asmita fue cerca a imposible mantener sus pupilas expuestas cuando Defteros se desató bravo contra él, gimiendo animalescamente al entrar y salir y repetir sin control, chocando fuera de sí hasta estallarlos a ambos.

Aguantó sometiendo sus retinas al aire candente hasta el final.

Asmita había venido para vivir el incendio. Fue Defteros quien se consumió en fuego azul.

**####**


End file.
